1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of shaving razors and more particularly to a system incorporating a razor with an extendible blade received within an automated sharpening system having a blade extension armature, a reciprocating sharpening mandrel rotatable between two positions for sharpening both sides of the blade, a positioning sensor system, an ultraviolet disinfecting element and a magnetic blade polarization system.
2. Background
Shaving of facial and body hair is undertaken by both men and women to various degrees. Initially shaving was accomplished using a straight razor. However, the relative skill required to avoid cutting the skin during shaving made the straight razor an unattractive tool. Various devices including the safety razor and modern removable/replaceable/disposable head razor cartridges with multiple blades or entirely disposable razors have been invented to reduce the hazards of shaving while providing a reasonably safe and comfortable shave.
However, the advantages of the straight razor including the a rigid high quality steel construction for maintaining a sharp edge for an extremely clean and close shave, and the ability to resharpen the edge continuing long term use have not been duplicated in modern razor systems. Further, disposable razors are wasteful of both economic and natural resources and are by definition engineered to be operationally obsolescent within weeks if not days.
It is therefore desirable to provide a razor and sharpening system which maintains the efficiency and safety of modern disposable razor systems but also provides a higher quality shave with a long life reusable system.